Wish you were here
by XxcorrsxX
Summary: oneshot between Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia's been gone for 2 years, and Ichigo realizes how much he misses her, and finally gets her back. better than summary, read please


hiya, i dont usually like oneshots so i'm surprised that i'm writing one, but anyway yeah its just another way for rudia and ichigo to meet after they've been away for 2 years, have fun reading

* * *

Ichigo let out a sigh for about the twentieth time after he blocked yet another ball from going into the soccer goal. _Practice is so boring, but hey, at least I'm getting paid._ Its just that the balls move so slow, it makes it too easy. Or well, to me they're really slow, compared to Gin's bankai this is a walk in the park. Our team hasn't lost a single game this year and no other team has been able to make a goal.

"Alright Kurosaki, that was awesome, you can take a break while i run some drills with the forwards," the captain of the team signaled for the players to cease fire at Ichigo and the select group he named fallowed him to do some other thing that Ichigo didn't bother to pay attention to. He walked towards his things to dig out the water bottle that was buried his bag. A freshman slowly made his way towards Ichigo.

"Hey Kurosaki-sempai."

"Oi Takumi, what's-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw a blurry dark flash in the corner of his eye. He Turned his head to the side to see only leaves ruffling. Just as he was about to turn his head back to the first year he saw another small, ever so slight dark blur that vaguely could've been the outline of a short person. He also realized he saw a bit of violet where the eyes would be. _Could that have been..._ "up?" His head was still in the direction where he saw the silhouette.

"What's wrong sempai? You seem a bit distracted."

"Huh? Oh, its nothing. I just thought I saw something."

"Oh, alright... Um K-Kurosaki- sempai, is it alright if I ask you a personal question? Or well, i don't know if its personal exactly, I just heard some of your classmates-"

"Well what is it?" Ichigo grew impatient, he hated it when people were nervous and started rambling on and on.

"Ugh, well... Who is Kuchiki Rukia? Your classmates were talking and said that you haven't been the same ever since she left" Ichigo sighed yet again sitting on the ground and motioned the underclassman to do the same.

"Rukia was a really good friend of mine. She motivated me to become stronger and wiped me back into shape if I ever became depressed."

"_She_ motivated _you_?" Takumi had a sweat drop. "She seems pretty scary."

Ichigo snickered, "Nah, she'd be all nice to you with a high pitched voice acting all innocent. The only person she ever abused was me. I think I have permanent bruises on my shins from her. Anyway, she basically changed my life and I saved her life at one point. Lets just say there was a gang that was set on killing her. I came in and battle some people and made it so she was safe. After that we worked together and she stayed at my house for a few months. Though eventually her brother took her back and she had to move out of the country. Haven't heard a word from her since."

"Wow... so you really miss her huh?" Ichigo scowled getting up from his sitting position and Takumi soon followed. He didn't like how many questions this kid was asking. He was shocked that he told Tumaki his story in the first place.

"Eh, it's just kinda weird from being around a person constantly for several months and then just completely breaking ties with them."

"But still, dont you think-"

"Your asking too many questions, go and run some drills," he ordered and the freshman obeyed. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and turned away from the field. That was enough soccer practice for today.

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk by the window, bored of the same monotonous routine. He stared out the window for the hope that something interesting might appear for once and distract him from the lecture in progress. Or an even better way to distract him is to have a certain midget sitting next to him so he could make fun of her.

"_Wow... so you really miss her huh?" "Eh, it's just kinda weird from being around a person constantly for several months and then just completely breaking ties with them."_

_Yeah I guess I really do miss her... man I wish she was here. I'm getting more pathetic than I can stand. _

"Kurosaki! Pay attention! Or would you mind telling me what's so interesting thats going on outside." Ichigo's head perked up as he fell out of his trance.

He mumbled, "Um, I dunno. There's a squirrel right there..." he pointed out the window with the same bored expression not listening to her ramble about what he was supposedly learning.

"At least you can answer my question that I asked while you were paying attention to squirrels."

"Twenty-four."

"Kurosaki, this isn't math class."

"Ok" _Damn, doesn't this lady ever shut up? I'm clearly not going to listen to whatever she says, so why bother?_

He turned his head once again towards the window ignoring the irritated comments coming from his English teacher. Something caught his eye. He couldn't look away, too shocked and not believing what he saw was true. It was too good to be true. The hope of finding that something outside had finally paid off after two years. He stared at the lone, small girl with dark hair and a familiar bang in the middle of her face, standing by the gate looking like she was waiting for something. He slowly rose from his chair not taking gaze off of her and started to step towards the door.

"Oi! Kurosaki, what are you doing?"

His steps became quicker with each step he took which became a run once he got to the door.

"Where are you going?" His teacher's shouts echoed down the hall after him. Ichigo didn't care, he needed to see, to feel, her to know she was really there. He sprinted even faster just in case there might be a chance she would walk away at any given moment. _Not again._

He burst through the front doors of the school and slowed his pace as he got to her stopping at two feet. Ichigo breathed heavily, putting his hand on his knees.

"Hey there Ichiberry."

"Rukia... It's really you."

"Of course its me you idiot, who else would it-" he embrased her, picking her right up off her feet. "be." He set her back down but didn't let her go. It didn't seem to be real. Like if he let her go, she would just vanish.

She laughed, "I missed you too... Hey aren't you still suppose to be in class?"

"I don't care."

"Get your ass back up there!"

"Your coming with me," Ichigo finally let go of her but was quick to latch on to her hand to drag her inside with him.

"Why should I?"

"Come on, everyone will be glad to see you."

* * *

k thats it, not too bad for my first one-shot

tell me what you think please.


End file.
